But I don't like you
by ValentineWednesday
Summary: Draco ist verwirrt. Irgendwas scheint in letzter Zeit falsch gelaufen zu sein.
1. But I don't like you

I love you but I don't like you

I love you but I don't like you

"Du hattest WAS?!"

Blaise war außer sich, seine Augen vor Unglauben geweitet. Schlagartig wurde es still im Slytherin-Kerker. Viele Augenpaare richteten sich auf die beiden Freunde. Draco verkrampfte sich. Dass das gesamte Haus von seinen Problemen erfuhr war nicht gerade seine Absicht gewesen „Schhh!" Nach einer Weile wendeten die Schüler sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu.

„Wieso mit ihr? Wieso überhaupt?" Blaise wandte den Blick ab und starrte angestrengt auf die Wand hinter dem Blonden.

„Es war … Ich wollte es ausprobieren. Warum nicht mit ihr? Sie ist schon seit Jahren scharf auf mich."

„Wie oft ausprobieren? Hätte einmal nicht gereicht? Wie lange geht das jetzt schon?

„4…vielleicht 5…"

„Wochen?", Blaises Stimme wurde ein wenig schrill.

Dracos blasse Haut rötete sich im Wangenbereich leicht. „Monate…"

Theatralisch verdrehte Blaise die Augen.

_You are great in bed_

_But you're so bad for my head_

Draco seufzte und stütze den Kopf auf seine Hände. „Ich glaube, da ist etwas falsch gelaufen…" Sein Blick suchte die Augen seines Freundes. „Es war anders."

Blaise gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich, was Draco als Aufforderung nahm, weiter zu sprechen. „Besser. Besser als der Sex mit dir. Besser als der Sex mit überhaupt jedem Kerl."

„Auch besser als der mit Potter?"

„Auch besser als der mit Potter." Draco seufzte erneut.

„Und wie lange soll das noch gehen? Hast du vor was zu ändern?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich möchte da ein kleines unscheinbaren Wort in den Raum werfen: Beziehung", antwortete Blaise spöttisch.

_You are fun on the phone_

_But you're hard hard work at home_

„Nein." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht länger als 2 Stunden mit ihr in einem Raum zusammen sein ohne Mordgedanken zu hegen. Der Weihnachtsball war schon eine Zumutung, aber zu diesem Abend hast du mich ja gezwungen."

Blaises Augen blitzten auf. „Ich hatte es ihr versprochen. Abgesehen davon hättest du nie eine andere Partnerin gefunden." Ein süffisantes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit.

„Es wäre zu freundlich, würdest du diese sinnfreien Kommentare unterlassen und dir stattdessen eine Lösung einfallen lassen."

Blaise verzog den Mund. „Sag es ihr."

„Sag ihr was?"

_You were great as a date _

_But as a girlfriend babe you ain't_

"Dass es für dich nur Sex war, es dir zwar gefallen hat, du es aber nicht wiederholen möchtest, weil du leider schwul bist."

Draco zog die Stirn kraus. „Geht nicht."

Erneut verdrehte Blaise die Augen.

„Es macht Spaß. So war es noch nie."

„Also hast du dich verliebt?"

„Vielleicht …" Draco stand auf und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Hey! Wo willst du hin?"

Draco warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Spaß haben."

_We have fun – yes it's true_

_But there ain't no us – just me and you_


	2. Kontrollverlust

Broken Up

Broken Up

Das Wasser des Sees schimmerte schwarz in der letzten Novembernacht dieses Jahres. Große Kreise zogen sich um die Stellen an denen die Regentropfen das Wasser berührten.

Ein Mädchen stand gedankenverloren dort unten am See. Als der Regen stärker wurde schlang sie die Arme um sich, blieb aber dort stehen. Vor einigen Wochen stand sie an der gleichen Stelle mit ihm. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.

Sie wollte, nein sie musste mit ihm reden.

„Ich spiel dein Spiel nicht mehr mit, Draco." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Bleib endlich bei mir!"

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Pansy. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann und ich will nicht."

„Aber wieso?" Pansys Stimme drohte vor Tränen zu ersticken.

Draco zögerte. Er beschloss zu lügen. „Es gibt eine …nein viele andere. Für mich zählten nur die Nächte mir dir."

Er merkte wie ihr der Atem stockte. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Du hast mich benutzt! Mein Herz gebrochen!" Ihre schrille Stimme hallte über die Schlossgründe Hogwarts.

„So darfst du das nicht sehen…" Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob ihr Gesicht leicht an um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Seine Lippen kamen den ihren immer näher.

Energisch schob sie ihn von sich weg. „Ich hab dir vertraut. Verschwinde."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, wandte sich ab und ging.

Der Wind sauste Pansy um die Ohren und übertönte das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf. Zitternd brauch sie zusammen.

Die Zeit schien viel zu langsam zu vergehen. Während Pansy auf den See starrte begann es immer stärker zu regnen. Ihr leise geflüsterter Name riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand, bereit sich gegen jeden zu wehren. Doch niemand tauchte in der Dunkelheit auf. Seufzend wandte Pansy den Blick wieder dem Wasser zu.

Ein blonder Haarschopf tauchte neben ihr auf.

„Verschwinde."

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Hüfte.

„Du sollst verschwinden."

Pansy merkte wie er näher an sie herantrat. Sie versuchte sich gegen den in ihr aufkommenden Wunsch ihm weh zu tun –egal wie- zu wehren.

„Pansy … ich vermisse dich." Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Pansy schnaubte. Zärtlich strich er ihr die nassen Haare zur Seite. _Nicht … Draco. Nicht noch einmal…_Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer nassen Haut. „Draco, bitte. Geh."

Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Er begann ihren Nacken zu Küssen. Zuerst waren es nur flüchtige Berührungen, dann wurden seine Küsse intensiver. _Wie gut sich die Wärme seiner Lippen anfühlt_. Pansy seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Was willst du?"

„Dich" Dracos Augen funkelten. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen suchten die ihren. Ein zaghafter Kuss. Pansys Widerstand schmolz dahin. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein und glaube, dass sie ihm nicht mehr verfallen würde? Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, der jetzt leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Eine Weile standen sie nur da und küssten sich. „Komm, wir gehen rein. Du bist völlig durchnässt."

Noch bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten war ihr klar, was an diesem Abend passieren würde.

_Immer wieder wirst du mein Herz mit Füßen treten_

_Und immer wieder werde ich es dir erneut zu Füßen legen in der Hoffnung_

_Dass du es eines Tages aufhebst und hegst wie einen Schatz_

Sie wusste welchen Schmerz sie schon am nächsten Morgen durchleben würde, wenn sie alleine aufwachen würde.


End file.
